Happily Ever After
by Winning Duhhh
Summary: Just a story of Inu and Kag and their life together.


OMG

OMG!! Hola!! I haven't been writing for a while and I decided that it's bad for my future career (Ya right!) and with soccer and school comin up so... k the truth is I got tired of keepin my character Kieri locked up from torchering Kikyo. Lol So I'M BRINGING HER BACK!! WOOT lol. Here it is!! Along with others like Inume, Shiori, Taylor, Roku, Tanama, and Kisana.

* * *

Happily Ever After

Everything was going great for InuYasha and Kagome. They defeated Naraku and Kikyo who, apparently, was working for him. They got married/mated and had two wonderful kids. Inume was the oldest. He is 7 years old. He has his mother's chocolate brown eyes, and his father's silky silver mane. He also has two fuzzy ears that are black at the tip, and fangs. He is like his mother, always caring but strong like his dad.

Kieri was the youngest (A/N: And funniest!! lol). She is 5 years old. She has her father's gorgeous purple eyes when he turns human, and her mother's long beautiful black hair. She also has two fuzzy ears at the top that are silver at the tip, and claws. She is most like her father, with a temper and pride, but loving like her mother.

Sango and Miroku had gotten married also and had 4 kids. Shiori, the oldest, is eleven. She has her dad's purple eyes and her mother's brown hair. She is pretty and always gets attention from the village boys. Roku is 8 and is the splitting image of his father. Unfortunately he has his father's lecherous ways too. Taylor was next. She is 5 and is a splitting image of her mother. She has her mother's attitude. And finally Tanama was the youngest. He is 3 and the con artist. He knows how to get what he wants and when he wants it.

Shippo is now 17 and has a girlfriend name Kisana. She is 16 and a fox demon too. She has red curly short hair and sparkling blue eyes. Kagome and InuYasha has a hut overlooking the village where Sango and Miroku and their 4 kids, Shippo and his girlfriend, and Kedae lives.

We go now where the peaceful family resides...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

...well, almost peaceful.

"GET THE HECK AWAY FROM MEH!!" Kieri shouts to the object behind her. "MOMMY!! DADDY!!"

Kieri ran into Sango and Miroku's hut, where everyone were, and behind her mother.

Then Inume ran in the hut and starred at Kieri as if she was his prey.

Kieri shrieked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What's wrong now?"

"HE'S A DISGUSTING PIG HEADED JERK THAT DIGS UP HIS NOSE AND PUTS THEM ON MEH!!"

"Ewwww." Kagome made a face. "Inume, why would you do that?"

Inume smiled. "Cuz it's fun."

InuYasha shook his head. "Ya know son, you might have trouble with the girls if you do stuff like that."

Inume puffed out his chest. "Heh! I'ma man!" He said with pride.

"Keh!" Kieri snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Ya he already have trouble with girls. They take one look at his ugly face and run away!"

Inume took a step forward. "Why you lil...!!"

"Stop it!" Kagome shouted. "You two are related. At least act like it."

"Feh"

"Keh"

"Dad, did you ever have trouble putting the charm on mom?" Inume asked

"Keh, she practically drooled over me and my strong ability to handle demons."

"Daddy did you just lie?" Kieri looked at him with the didn't-you-tell-meh-lying-was-bad mixed with the you-are-so-busted-Mr.Lying-Pants look.

Kagome chuckled. "Why, yes Kieri I believe Daddy did lie."

Sango giggled. "Hey wasn't it actually InuYasha that confessed first?"

"Yea," Miroku answered. "I remember like it was 8 years ago!" He then rubbed Sango's bottom.

"It WAS 8 years ago, pervert!" Sango replied as she hit Miroku over the head.

"Can we hear it?!" Kieri asked with her eyes sparkling,

Kagome laughed. "Sango, you can do the honors."

"Well kids, it started like this..." Sango began as she sat down.

_**FLASHBACK DUDEZ!**_

"_Well, this is it." A terrified Kagome said as she shook in fear at the castle that was emitting a dark aura._

"_Yea this is it." Miroku replied._

_InuYasha snorted. "Ya this is the place we will defeat Naraku!!"_

"_Well let's go." Kagome sighed as she started to walk down the dirt path._

_Then a hand reached out and grabbed her arm._

"_You guys go ahead. I need to talk to Kagome for a sec." InuYasha said. "ALONE!"_

"_Oh..."_

"_Okay..."_

"_Ya I guess you don't need us anymore..."_

"_Whatever..."_

_The trio said as they walked away. As soon as InuYasha thought they were out of earshot, he then turned to Kagome._

"_Kagome, I want you to listen and don't interrupt okay?" Kagome nodded. "I don't know what will happen when we walk into this castle but I do know that I don't want to die without you knowing how I feel. Yes I loved Kikyo..."_

_Kagome flinched. "But that's in the past. I just want to rest her soul, cuz she deserves at least, that much from me since she died for me. I guess what I'm trying to say is... Kagome, I love you. After this is over, will you be my mate?"_

_Kagome cried. InuYasha took this as a rejection and his ears drooped as he let his head fall._

"_I'm sorry Kagome, I thought..."_

"_You silly puppy." Kagome laughed as tears continued to trickle down her face. "These are tears of joy. I love you too."_

_InuYasha looked up and for the first time...smiled. Then, he kissed her._

_It was a beautiful scene._

_**END FLASH BACK HOMIEZ!**_

"Aww that is soo awesome!" Shiori smiled.

"Yea and it was the happiest day of my life." Kagome said as she snuggled in InuYasha's chest.

"I thought the mating night was your happiest day?" Miroku replied as he waggled his eyebrows.

"PERVERT!" Sango hit him over the head again. "We're not telling that to the kids!"

"Actually," Shippo interrupted "I thought Kagome was happy when she was pregnant with Inume."

_**FLASHBACK AGAIN!!**_

_Kagome looked pale as she stepped out of her and InuYasha's bedroom._

_InuYasha waited patiently for Kagome to come back. When she did, she had a big smile plastered on her face and tears pouring down her face._

"_I'm... Pregnant!"_

_**ENDFLASH BACK!!**_

"Yes," Kagome laughed. "That too!"

"Hey! You weren't happy when you had me?" Kieri pouted, tears threatening to fall.

"Aww baby of course I was!" Kagome cooed as she put her on her lap. "Actually I think daddy was more excited than anybody else!"

_**WHAT'S UP WITH THE FLASHBACKS?!**_

"_Inu, I'm pregnant. And this time it's a girl!"_

"_YES!! OH YEA WOOT!!" InuYasha yelled as he jumped up and then pick up Kagome and twirled her around._

_Kagome giggled. "I see you're happy."_

_InuYasha ran through the whole village shouting, "I'M GONNA BE A 2 TIME FATHER AND THIS TIME, IT'S A GIRL!!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Sango giggled. "Yep he was happy alright."

"Well we got what we wanted and more. I got a beautiful mate..."

"And we had two lovely kids."

"And we lived happily ever after."

**THE END**Yea so here's my other story and now if you press that little button, right there, it will take you to Candy Mountain with Charlie the unicorn and his idiot friends!!

* * *


End file.
